disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Youngsters
'Youngsters '''is a cartoon disney channel show that starts the "Neighborhood Kids" of Mickey Mouse and many other disney core characters. The four main locations are located to one road called Main Street Road, Toontown, Duckburg, Spoonerville, and the forest from the three little pigs shorts. Characters See: Characters of Youngsters The show and its franchise centers a bunch of young characters who are claimed to be disney's "neighborhood kids". These kids are also younger versions of many many disney characters. Main characters have a various number, the two "main, main" characters of the "center roles" are Brandi Civine, a human girl in colorful clothes; and Paws Crumpster, a grumpy polar bear in a yellow outfit. the other center roles include Max Goof, the eager yet endearing son of Goofy; Karen Trolley, a pink and yellow cloth-wearing sweet princess-like girl; Raisa Ross, a feisty ross's goose; Skippy Pig, a short male pig shown to be the nephew of the three little pigs; Li'l Bad Wolf, wolf pup son of the big bad wolf willing to be a good wolf; Greta Greenland, a little-minded greenland dog; Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald's mischievous nephews; Mae Shadeoweye, an always-crashing racoon with dreams of becoming a pilot; Crackers, a non-talking cat; Webby Vanderquack, a playful duckling;; Sema Marangonz, a white swan with lavender hair; Pluto Junior; a baby puppy; Boris Edger, a smart greenland dog; Casey Clovers, a country music girl; Sunbeam, a young yellow fairy; TBA and Denise, a navy-crazy human girl. All the recurring secondary characters are known the "Re-appearing schoolmates" who include Carminda Kaiser, an african american girl; Filly, a white mustang; Namibi the happy pony, a lemon chiffon pony horse; Wobblers T. Acres, an akita puppy; Betsy bo peep, a young shepherdess; Charm, an emotion in training; Gimbo, a always crying hybird-like creature; Tanya Antenna, a humanoid Mayfly; There officially is no main antagonists due to the huge amount. the severval villains of the show or "big bullies" include Thuraya Stunnington, a human girl with the power of newborn black magic; Darlie Arud, spoiled rich cat brat; The Beagle Brats, sons of the beagle boys; Silas and Stella Blabbermouth, two really annoying black and white latin voles; The Rising Stars, a quartet of talented male ghost-faced bats; Vonda Tina, a snoppy blonde golden mouse; Zaire Ztripes, a tough zebra; Alondra the Lark, a white lark known as her juvenile records; Kiley Sparkettte, the most popular girl in school; Kallsie Wolfe, a gray and lavender wolf; Abra De Spell, Magica De Spell's daugther; Bettina, a witch in training; Clarity Coolers, a half coyote girl who can mess with colors and usaully makes mayhem; Hagar Silversmoke, a rich reef gecko; the Three Little Wolves, the sons of the Big Bad Wolf; Lovable Lisa, a living doll; Presley Luck-Duck, a popular duckling who rivals donald's nephews; Unfunny ghosts, four little prankster ghosts; Rachel Rose, a cruel farm hating girl; Zapper, a girl genius; Guban an Ebbe, two middle school bullies; The Howling Brothers, five male howl monkeys; Lena Sweets, a very femiene bully in Max's school; Marcella, a spoiled newborn magic user; Hardy, Harlow, and Harley, three Families of the kids are usually seen Many characters from Episodes To see all ''Youngsters episodes, come here . Crossovers and Movies Write the second section of your page here. Short films Youngsters is also known to bring back short cartoons since Disney House of Mouse, many of the shorts are known to be classes of the youngsters' mentors (Mickey Mouse and many other disney characters) showing them the basics about how their Category:TV Series Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Animated television series Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Television series by Disney